This invention relates generally to color coordination, and in particular to a device which coordinates hair color bases so that a hair colorist can visually see the effects of mixing various colors prior to actual application.
There are three primary colors, namely Red, Yellow, and Blue, which produce all color. The even mixture of any two primary colors will result in a secondary color, i.e., Red+Yellow=Orange, Blue+Yellow=Green, and Red+Blue=Violet. The even mixture of a primary and a secondary color will result in a tertiary color, i.e., Red-Orange, Red-Violet, Blue-Violet, Blue-Green, Yellow-Green, and Yellow-Orange. The twelve resultant colors, i.e., three primary, three secondary, and six tertiary, form the conventional twelve color scale commonly used by hair colorists.
Given today's complexity of hair coloring, a larger scale is required. To increase the number of colors available to a hair colorist, triple tertiary groups are formed. A triple tertiary group is formed by mixing: Primary+Tertiary=P+T, Primary+Secondary=T, and Secondary+Tertiary=S+T. For example: Yellow(P)+Yellow-Green(T)=Light Yellow-Green (P+T), Yellow(P)+Green(S)=Yellow-Green (T), and Green(S)+Yellow-Green(T) =Green-Yellow (S+T). By making triple tertiary groups instead of single tertiaries, a twenty-four color scale consisting of three primary colors, three secondary colors, and eighteen tertiary colors is formed.
When coloring hair various colors are nearly always mixed together to either form a new color, to neutralize an existing color, or to change the tone of a color. When dealing with terms such as blond, brown, red and black as applied to hair colors, it is easy to lose track of the fact that every shade of blond, brown, red and black is formed from one or more base colors. When mixing two hair colors together, the base colors must be taken into account. For example, hair colors with a red color base mix well with hair colors having a violet color base. However, hair colors with a green base do not mix well with violets. If a light blond color having a yellow base is mixed with a light blond color having a blue base, the mixture when applied to light blond or white hair will reflect green. This is often not apparent until actually applied to the hair. A neutralizer with a red color must then be applied to neutralize the green. This can also be a problem when making subtle tone changes in hair. The base compositions must be determined and taken into account to avoid unexpected results. Certain colors when mixed together will neutralize each other. Examples of this are: Blue and Orange, Green and Red, and Yellow and Violet. When neutralizing a hair color with a blue color base, if a hair colorist inadvertently uses a neutralizer with a yellow base rather than an orange base, the results will not be neutralization but rather green hair.